Roswell:Part 2: The Past that Haunt
by Dracoluver16
Summary: This is the second Part to Roswell: The Mystery Girl...Brooke Returns to Roswell to come to terms with her life, only she doesn't know its only the beginning...


Who was Brooke? Where was she from? Was Brooke really her name or is it Tutore like that mystery girl told her it was. These thoughts were still running through her mind as she got on to a bus going back to Ohio. Brooke hated not saying goodbye to everyone but it was for the best, she didn't want everyone is find out so quickly but she had to if she wanted to live. Brooke just kept thinking that she should of just left and not let them save her life. Brooke didn't even go to get her stuff, she was afraid that her father might try and stop her. She got on the nearest bus to Ohio and got on it...

Four Months later...

Brooke was getting off the plane at 4:30 PM, today was the last day of Thanksgiving break and school started on Monday. Brooke was back in Roswell for the first time in four months and she was staying for good. Brooke thought about alot while she was staying with her Aunt Christy in Townsport. Brooke's mother was somewhere in Africa working on a project for her job so she wasn't going to be home in a couple of years. She had missed her father alot, she even missed Maria too. Brooke felt bad about leaving them with no warning, but she had to do what she had to but she still felt bad about it. She got into a cab and headed back to town. She didnt want to think about what was going to happen when she gets into town. She was afraid that everyone was going to hate her for leaving. Brooke didn't want anyone hating her because she was their protector and she had to be there for them when anything happens. She had been able to keep a eye out for everyone, her dreams did that for her. Brooke saw that Isabel had gotten married to her father's lawyer partner Jesse. Michael and Max didn't like that too, they didn't even tell him about them. Brooke found out the Michael and Maria had broken up because Maria couldn't deal with the all alien thing, and Michael powers were all out of control because he was jealous and wanted Maria to get rid of Billy, Maria old friend. Maria went to Band Camp with Billy, they were very good friends, they were making music together and she thought she was going places at the time. At the end when camp was over Billy kissed her as a goodbye and they haven't seen each other since. Billy came to Roswell as he was passing by to New York so he could play music and make money. Billy stayed at Maria's while he was in town, Michael didn't like that too much. Billy left town and Maria hasn't seen him since. Max still wasn't allowed in the Crashdown, and he and Liz have been trying to see each other at every possible time but they keep getting interrupted. Brooke had passed the Crashdown, she saw Maria and Liz in there taking orders from people, she liked that everyone had moved on but she didn't know if she wanted to part of their lives. Brooke's power were out of control when she went Townsport, she kept blowing things up whenever she was upset or mad. She had tired not to get upset about anything but it didn't work. For the past couple of weeks she was able to control her powers by using peace and concentration. She had to force herself not to use her telepathy to contact the trio. She wasn't even sure if she could contact any of them from the distance. Brooke could feel them as she got in town, she knew that Michael was in the Crashdown but she couldn't see them. She knew that the trio was able to feel her too, so she not going to be able to surprise them. She was almost home, she saw that her father wasn't home, "Is he ever home?" Brooke said as she got out of the car. She paid the cab driver the money she owed and the car left. "Well welcome home Brooke". Brooke walked into the house and saw that nothing changed and she was glad about that. She didn't see any notes so that means her aunt haven't told her father that she was here yet. Brooke went up the stairs and into her room. She saw it was same way it was before she left, except for the dent in the wall, which mean her father must of fix it but she didn't know. Brooke was too tired from the long trip so she laid on her bed so she could go to sleep. She had forgotten that when she is in Roswell she wasn't able to have the dreams. Brooke felt irritated about that, it was the only way for her to keep an eye out for them and now she going to have to do it personally but she didn't know if anyone still liked her after what she had done. She couldn't sleep so she just looked out the window, she saw that Michael was home, his motorcycle was in front of his house. Brooke heard a voice in her head, she couldn't hear it very well so she didn't know who it was.

A Voice: When did you get back?

The voice was clearer then ever as if it was inprinted in her mind, it was Michael the only person she ever talked to through telepathy. She didn't know where he was, but she knew that he must be close. She looked around and she saw that he was staring at her through his window cross the street.

Brooke: Not that long ago, how long have you been watching me?  
Michael: Not long, I felt you when you came back into town

Brooke knew that they could feel her, but she wasn't sure she never gave it a chance to feel them or even to feel her.

Brooke: does everyone else know yet?  
Michael: I don't know, I haven't talked to anyone today not Max or Isabel Brooke: Oh so Maria or Liz don't know If I'm here or not Michael: They can't feel you like we can?  
Brooke: I don't know if my connection with them works that way, I never really gave it a choice.  
Michael: Oh, so did you find what you were looking for?  
Brooke: Yea I finally came to term to what I'am and I'm not leaving again Michael: Oh what makes you think we can trust you again to not leave Brooke: I don't aspect you guys to, I mean you guys haven't known me that long, but I've known you guys for a long time and I don't want you guys to feel the need to invite me into your lives I really don't want to interfere..  
Michael: Brooke we have had trouble in the past, hell we are trouble now so forgive us if we have a hard time trusting people Brooke: I don't blame you at all...  
Michael: Maria keeps asking about you, wondering when your coming back Brooke: She is?  
Michael: Yea everyone is, Brooke your my protector and Max and Isabel, you just pretend that your not Brooke: Yea I know I'am but I'm younger than you, and I can't control my powers, Im afraid someone might get hurt, I can't live with that if someone does Michael: We all can't control our power, though some better than others Brooke: See what I mean, there no way I will be able to protect you Michael: I don't know what to tell you, I have accepted what I'am and now you have to accept what you are too otherwise your just going to be lost.

Brooke didn't want to hear any more, just when everything made sense she talked to Michael and now she more confused than ever. Brooke left her window and decided to try and sleep again. Brooke was finally able to sleep just an hour after she went into the bed, she thought she was going to be in trouble if this happens every night. She woke up the next morning around 9 o'clock, she saw a not next to her,

Brooke,  
Honey thanks god you are back, I will be back as soon as I can, I will explain everything you. I have met someone while you were away. Please don't run away again, I don't think I can handle it if you do. I will be at the Crashdown around noon, please meet me there. I want you to meet someone Love, Dad

Brooke was shocked that her father had met someone, who could it possibly be. Her dad never mention anything about meeting anyone when she talked to him a couple weeks ago. Brooke wasn't really sure if she wanted to go to the Crashdown, because if she does she going to have to face everyone there and it was going to be one of the hardest thing she was going to have to do. Brooke knew that Michael was right, she was going to have to accept was she was and learn to deal with it. Brooke use her powers to get out of bed, and then got clothes out her closet, she missed her clothes so much, she was wearing her aunts clothes for four months. Brooke went into the shower and got ready to deal with the world, well her world anyway. Brooke got out of the house and saw that Michael just walked out of the house too. Brooke was confused, Michael always work in the mornings on the weekends but Michael didn't go to work today which was weird. Michael went up to Brooke so she went up to him.

Brooke: I thought you were at work?  
Michael: I was suppose to be but I told them that I was going to be late Brooke: Oh, why did you do that?  
Michael: Because I wanted to talk to you Brooke: Look Michael if its about what we talked about last night...  
Michael: No its not, I not going to harass you about that right now

Brooke started walking and Michael walked with her and then stopped her

Michael: Look I just wanted to talk about you and these dreams, you told me about them before but you weren't that clear.  
Brooke: Oh, well what do you want to know?  
Michael: Let go over to my house and talk about it, I don't want anyone to over hear us Brooke: Oh, ok

Brooke and Michael walked over to his house and sat in the chairs on the deck.

Brooke: So what do you want to know?  
Michael: Okay I need to know exactly how much you know about us Brooke: Michael I thought I explain all this to you Michael: Well you did but you didn't tell us much because you were dying Brooke: Okay fine, I know everything there is know about you guys, more than I needed to know Michael: Like what?  
Brooke: Well when i started getting these visions, I saw you, Max, and Isabel as children when you came out of the pods.  
Michael: you did?  
Brooke: Yea, It was real to me, I could feel the emotions that you guys were feeling Michael: Oh wow, so you know what happened to us?  
Brooke: Yea, you were sent to live with Hank your foster father and Max and Liz went and lived with Mr. and Mrs. Evans Michael: What else?  
Brooke: I really don't want to talk about this anymore Michael: No, what else Brooke: Michael I know that you were beaten and abused by hank, and you felt that you didn't belong here, and when Isabel was separated from you she cried every night until she finally found you again.  
Michael: Oh

Michael didn't say anything for a long time, Brooke knew that this was very personal for him but he would never admit it to anyone. Brooke didn't want him to know how much she knew in this situation but he wanted her to tell him.

Brooke: Look Michael I'm sorry I know that I shouldn't know this but I just do Michael: It's fine, what else do you know?  
Brooke: Like what else?  
Michael: Well other than our past, and where we came from Brooke: Well my dreams pretty much start when Max healed Liz in the Crashdown three years ago.  
Michael: Thats when all the trouble started Brooke: Yea pretty much Michael: Wow, then you know what happen after that don't you?  
Brooke: Yea, Liz found out on her own but Max told her anyway, then she told Maria. Jim Velenti, when he was sheriff, started poking his nose in your business and then you guys had to make up a plan to get his attention off Max.  
Michael: Yea i was so mad that Liz told Maria, Liz wasn't suppose to know either Brooke: Well things happen for a reason Michael: Yea I guess, well you know that Jim is on our side right?  
Brooke: Yea I know, I was glad he was because he was a great source, of course that was before he was fired Michael: Yea, no thanks to us Brooke: Michael he wanted to help and he was glad to be able to protect you guys long as he could, now its my job to protect you now.  
Michael: Yea, do you know about Alex Brooke: Yea, Liz told Alex because she couldn't bear to lie to him anymore, and plus she felt that she could trust him, it was a shame that he died Michael: You know about that huh!  
Brooke: Michael I know everything, and Yea I know that he was killed by Tess, another hybrids like yourself.  
Michael: Yea well again no thanks to us, Alex was killed by an alien so if he didn't know about us he would still be alive.  
Brooke: Michael, he wanted to know and he accepted anything that came along the way, plus without him, Kyle and him wouldn't been able to save the world from the slimly creatures from the spaceship, and saving your sister.  
Michael: Yea i guess so, so do you know what this great danger is?  
Brooke: No I don't, she told me that they sense a great danger in your future and I was suppose to be here to protect you against it.  
Michael: How could they know?  
Brooke: I don't know maybe they have a power that we don't have and there here to warn you through me Michael: Maybe, but I guess we'll going to have to wait on that Brooke: Michael, I don't know what it is, but I feel like there is more to me that I know of Michael: What do you mean?  
Brooke: I mean they tell me that I chosen and I have a duty to protect the Royal Four, but it doesn't make any sense why would they pick a little girl such as myself Michael: I don't know but I guess we'll have to find out what it is Brooke: Yea, I guess Michael: Well i have to go to the Crashdown, I have to go to work Brooke: Yea me too, my dad wants to meet me there Michael: Oh, ok well let me give you a ride then Brooke: Are you sure? I know how you are about people riding with you Michael: What? its fine

Brooke put on the helmet that Michael gave her and got on the back with him. Brooke was nervous she had never been on a motorcycle before. Michael put it in gear and took off. Brooke was feeling the wind blowing her hair, and this feeling she had it was great she didn't have a care in the world, she felt light. Brooke close her eyes for a minute and next thing she knew She, Michael and the motorcycle was in the air. Brooke tired not to freak out so that she could drop them on the road gently. When they touch the ground, Michael stop the bike and got off,

Michael: What the hell was that?  
Brooke: I'm sorry, I still can't control my powers very well Michael: How in the hell can you float in the air, none of us can do it Brooke: I was giving more more than you for a reason Michael: Thats stupid

Michael went back on the bike and told her not to float the bike again. Brooke just nodded her head and got back on the bike. Brooke and Michael made it to the Crashdown without float again, she still didn't understand why it did that. Michael walked in and went into the back, Brooke saw Maria behind the counter waiting on a order, she was nervous about talking to her. Brooke thought if they really have a connection, she was able to feel her. Maria got stiff, then she turned around and saw Brooke, as if she was a ghost that she knew

Maria: Oh my god, Brooke Brooke: Hi Maria

Maria went from behind the counter and went to hugged Brooke

Brooke: Im so sorry I left Maria: Its ok, Im glad that you came back, is everything ok?  
Brooke: Yea everything is great now Maria: Great please don't leave again, I don't think I can handle it Brooke: Maria I'm not going any where

Liz was behind the counter to, but she taking an order from the cook. When she turned around she saw Brooke standing there in front of her. She was shocked that she didn't know what to say. She sat her stuff down on the counter and hugged her, like she was her sister that left her. Brooke didn't understand why liz cared so much about her, she didn't even talk to her that much before.

Liz: Welcome home Brooke, We've missed you Brooke: I've missed you too Liz Liz: How was your trip Brooke: It was good, I got alot of thinking done Liz: That good, I would love to get together some time, because right now i have to get back to work or my dad will blow a gasket Brooke: Why, whats wrong?  
Liz: One of our waitresses quit and now we are short a hand Brooke: Well if you want I can help out, I have some waitress skills and I really could use a job Liz: Oh my god really? I have to ask my dad, hold on

Brooke wait up front while Liz went into the back room to talk to her dad. after about 5 minutes later she comes out of the kitchen with a alien green uniform.

Liz: My dad said yea, but he wants you to fill out a application to make it legal.  
Brooke: Ok no problem Maria: Awesome, now you won't leave again will you?  
Brooke: No I wont again, I promise

Brooke knew that she shouldn't of promise Maria that but she didn't want to hurt her. Brooke wanted to get her life started in Roswell, She just moved here and she was already screwing by leaving four months ago. She now has a job, she knew how to be a waitress because was working a restaurant while she was living with her aunt. Brooke saw her father walk in the arm of a woman, and she knew who it was too. Amy Deluca was a beautiful woman, she was very spunky and outgoing. Amy was Maria's mother, she has been single for awhile since she broke it off with Jim Velenti. She and Jim knew each other since she was 17 years old, she was a hippie from way back when. Jim arrested her because she and her friends were out in the desert doing god knows what. John saw Brooke and waved her over, Amy was very glad to see everyone including Brooke.

John: Brooke, I'm so glad your back run away again and I will ground you Brooke: I won't I promised

John took Brooke and gave her a huge hug as if he hadn't seen her in years. In fact John came up to see her when she went to Townsport. She had to explain to him that she had to clear things up in Townsport before she could start her life in Roswell. He understood, he felt guilty about up and moving to Roswell without giving her a warning so he let her stay for a couple of months and that she had to come back. John left the same day and told her to call him every week so he can see how she was doing.

John: Brooke come here, This is Amy Deluca, she is my girlfriend Amy: Hi Brooke its so nice to meet you, I was told that you were friends with my daughter Maria John: You are?  
Brooke: Yea I'am we go to school together John: Oh you never told me Brooke: I never gave you the chance remember I left not even a week into school John: Oh ok well thats great Brooke: Yea, I almost forgot I got a job here John: What? thats great I should thanks Jeff for that Brooke: Yea he said they were short of hands so he asked me if I wanted to work here and I told yea Amy: Thats wonderful, lets get a seat unless you have to work Brooke: That would be great, and no I don't start til tomorrow Amy: That great lets go

While Amy and John went to get a seat, Brooke walked out to the counter and started to talking to Liz

Brooke: Great, I leave for a couple of months and he already have a girlfriend Liz: Who?  
Brooke pointed to her dad and Amy

Brooke: My dad, he's dating Maria's mom

Maria walked up to them overhearing Brooke's and Liz conversation

Maria: Who's dating my mom?  
Brooke: My dad Maria: What? I knew that she was dating someone but I didn't know that it was your dad, thats crazy Brooke: Yea tell me about it, my dad hasn't dated anyone after his divorced from my mom Maria: Oh, thats sucks, my mom didn't much either except for Jim but they didn't date long Brooke: Yea I know Maria: How did you... Oh thats right I keep forgetting that you already know everything don't you?  
Brooke: Yea, I'm sorry if it creeps you out Maria: No, well yea its creepy but I'll get use to it

Brooke was sad because she didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable thats why she never told anyone. Brooke was afraid of rejection, and she couldn't handle if people didn't want anything to do with her. Brooke didn't say anything, she got up and walked over to the table where Amy and John was sitting. She saw that they were making googly eyes at each other and she thought she was going to be sick.

Brooke: Okay you two, get a room Amy: we will later ( She and John was giggling)  
John: Okay Amy she doesn't need to know that Amy: Oh come on John she 17 years old, practically already a women John: Yea but still, let order now

Brooke was already liking Amy, she respected her alot. Amy has alot of experience on raising on teenage kids, Maria for example. Brooke picked up the menu looking for anything she wanted, she wasn't really hungry so she was just going to get a cherry coke. Amy and John was still looking into the menu, she guess that they can't make up there minds. Maria came over to take our orders.

Maria: Hey guys, what can I get you?  
Amy: Hey baby I'll have a nebula salad with a glass of water Maria: Okay, what else?  
Brooke: I'll have a glass of cherry coke Amy: your not hungry, honey?  
Brooke: No, what are you getting dad?  
John: Um... I have a nebula salad too with a coke Maria: Okay cool, hey Brooke can you come over here with me real quick?  
Brooke: Sure, be right back

Amy went back to talking to John so she knew that weren't going to miss her too much.  
Maria: So how are they?  
Brooke: They seem to really like each other Maria: Huh thats good, my mom deserves someone steady Brooke: Yea your mom is a really cool person Maria: Yea everyone tells me I'm just like her Brooke: Yea you guys are the same

Maria and Brooke just laughed while looking at Amy and John. Brooke knew that her dad deserves someone like Amy. Ever since the divorced her dad had been feeling very depressed and thought that she never see him happy again. Brooke was glad that she was wrong. Brooke walked back over to her father and Amy and wonders if she made the right decision on come back to Roswell.

**I Hope you like this first chapter to The Second Part of My Brooke Rosa Stories, I really hope that you like it, Please Review...I won't post anymore chapters until someone tell's me what they think of it.**


End file.
